Latch
by Carinniosa
Summary: As I was about to open the door, to my surprise the door was unlocked. Oh that's weird. Sasuke never forgets to lock the door. I grabbed the door knob and entered. "Happy Anniversary Baby!", I dropped the cake and the bottle of wine on the floor. I froze. I just stood there, waiting for someone to grab me and get me out of this fucking room. "NO! No, Sakura! No! NO!"
1. Chapter 1

**LATCH**

 **CHAPTER I**

 **Flashbacks**

" _Goodmorning Sakura! Welcome to Red Ribbons! How may I help you?" Kiba greeted me with his white teeth beaming at me as he saw me approaching the cakes chiller._

" _Hello! Kiba" I replied happily as I saw Sasuke's favorite cake was carefully placed inside the chiller. Hmmmm. Choco Berry Much Regular. God, this day is going to be perfect._

" _One Choco Berry Much Regular please." I placed my order and grinned at how the cake was perfectly baked for the occasion. Today, we are celebrating our fifth year anniversary and I am so thrilled and feeling euphoric just thinking about it! Finally, the day has come; the day that I will finally submit everything to Sasuke. Give him the very last piece of me._

 _I cannot believe it that it took me five wonderful years to finally realized that I only want to do this with him, only him. It pleases me from moon back to earth knowing that he waited for this perfect day for us to finally do it; the very intimate thing that couples share, sex. We are finally having sex. No let me rephrase that, we are going to make love to each other, share our most intimate and vulnerable side of each other. The happiness that I have inside is just too much that I can almost feel it radiating all over my._

" _Here you go." Kiba handed me the cake and the receipt. I fish my credit card out of my satchel and gave it to Kiba. "Having a big day today? By the way, you look amazing Sakura." Kiba asked as he was done swiping the card and handing it back to me. "Oh yes. Sasuke and I will be celebrating our fifth year anniversary today." I shared with too much fervor in my voice that I croak._

" _Oh. Congratulations!" Kiba smirked and I bid my farewell to him and headed straight to the convenience store just beside the bakeshop. I hastily run to their small liquor department. Quickly looking over the store's very limited selection, I grimaced. There's nothing I like nor do Sasuke. I got out from the convenience store and noticed the small liquor store beside it. I walked in and search for whatever they have. God is with me today. I saw a bottle of Bollinger Grande Annee Rose 1999. Perfect._

 _I got inside the car with Yamanaka Ino seated at the driver seat; my dearest best friend raises her eyebrows at me. "Most men get flowers or maybe jewelry," she says suggestively as she was eyeing the box of cake and the bottle of wine I am holding, trying to suppress a smile._

 _I scowl at her but can't keep a straight face. We both burst into a fit of giggles, and I ditched my phone from my satchel to check for any messages from Sasuke. Oh that's weird. Not a single message from him. I guessed his planning a surprise for me too. I giggle._

 _From: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: Baby!_

 _Date: December 24, 2013 6:35pm_

 _To: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Hi Baby! I trust you slept well since you didn't even send me a single message. I look forward to tonight's dinner._

 _I love you!_

 _Sakura_

 _I hit sent and shut the phone off, grinning like an idiot. How did I come to love this man so much that breaking up ideas feels like a thousand deaths? I love him so much. I love you Uchiha Sasuke._

 **End of Flashbacks**

Nice, normal girls don't do things like this. They don't work their ass off to help them forget what it feels to be left out, be broken, be drowned to memories which every single second of their lives kill them. But here I am, reporting for my last 8hours duty as a Student Nurse to take care of the sick, the needy, and the troubled. What's wrong with me? I surely need a break. 'Two hours left, just two hours left and we're good to go' I kept this mantra all over my head.

I take another sip of my hot chocolate and give myself a mental slap on the ass. Game face, Sakura; he left you. He left you for another woman. When will you accept that and just move on?

"Hey. Are you okay?" two beautiful fingers snapped in front of my face. If its not Yamanaka Ino. My beautiful, charming, and annoying best friend. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting like this since yesterday and it's scaring the shit out of me." The blonde asked putting a hand on her hip and the other behind her shoulders as it held a stethoscope.

"It's nothing.." I lied with a fake assuring smile.

"Come on dude, you know better than anyone else we won't stop badgering and pestering you until you spilt the beans. So spilt the beans, Sakura." Another girl came from a patient's room with brown bun hair holding a chart and a medicine tray.

"Really Ten-ten, I'm fine. I'm just tired." I said hoping they'd believe me.

"Sakura-chan, you're thinking about him again weren't you?" Hyuuga Hinata asked coming back from the CSR room to fetch some sterile gowns.

"No, uhmmm. Actually.. yeah kind of." I gave in. Even though how much I tried, I will never pass these inquisition skills of my best friends. Oh God, they are the best.

"Back to work young ladies! We are not here just to share some stupid chit chat! I would appreciate it if you go back to work and be at the bed side of your patients or I swear-" before this blonde, hot and awesome lady finishes her sentence, we spread out back to the bed side of our patients.

Tsunade, our Clinical Instructor. She has been with us since we started Nursing School. She is amazing, crazy as hell, moody and one hell of a woman. I remembered one time when I was about to fail all of my subjects, she was the one who comforted me in a way that my best friends could never have done. She stood by my side and insisted that I should never give up. That life has to move on even if with or without the person you think you cannot live without.

As I was about to turn away from her, I saw her sigh and smile. God, I love this woman and I can't believe that I'm down to my last two hours as her Student Nurse. It's been four awesome years of Nursing School and I am so relieved that I was about to finish it.

 **Flashbacks**

' _You lift my heart up..when the rest of me is down..'_

' _You, you enchant me even when you're not around..'_

 _Uchiha Sasuke heard his phone rang and his hand is for search for it; but beautiful hands stopped him. "Come on, baby. Don't leave me hanging." A sexy voice quite seductive whispered in his ears. "This might be from Sakura.." he protested and continued searching for his phone. When he finally found his phone and was about to look at it, the beautiful hands that had stopped him earlier, gently sliding his length up and down. His breathing grows harsh, "Fuck the phone." And he dropped the phone._

 **End of Flashbacks**

 **To be continued**

 **Hello! This is my first fanfic and I do hope you're gonna like this story.**

 **Read and Reviews -**

 **Cariñiosa02**


	2. Chapter 2

**LATCH**

 **CHAPTER II**

Sasuke is standing over _the girl_. He's wearing his old, faded, ripped pants and that's all. He's smiling, triumphant. Reaching forward, he trails his lips from _the girl's_ forehead down the length of her nose; I am definitely sure _she_ smells the sandalwood and black currant smell of Sasuke's breath. They kissed and kissed.

Abruptly, I wake, gasping for breath, covered in sweat and feeling heartbroken as hell. Holy shit. I'm completely disoriented. What the hell just happened? How? Why? I sit bolt upright, shocked. Whew. It's morning. I glance at my wall clock – seven o'clock. I put my head in my hands. I didn't know I could still dream that _dreadful day._

Ino is skipping around the kitchen when I stagger in.

"Sak, are you okay? You look strange. Is that Sasuke's jacket you're wearing? I thought you disposed that already!"

"I'm fine." Damn, should have checked in the mirror. And where the hell did I get this jacket? I avoid her piercing eyes. I'm still reeling from my morning's event. "Yes, this is Sasuke's jacket." She frowns.

"Come here. Give that disgusting thing to me." I come over to her and handed the jacket. "Sak, it's been what, three fucking years. You gotta move on dude." I heard Tenten yawned and walk to the couch and toss herself on it.

"It's not like that Tenten.. you don't understand.. how could you?" I said getting tired of them nagging. "Sorry." Tenten mumbled as she looked away from me.

"It's okay." I said with a fake smile. "I guessed "old habits die hard"."

"Did you sleep?" Ino asked. "Not very well." I answered. I head for the kettle. I need tea. "How was _he_?" so it begins. "I don't know what you are talking about, pig head." Shit. Please God don't let Ino open this topic please. I promise. I will dispose everything that will remind me of _him._ Just please God; I don't want to talk about it.

"Where's the poop, Sakura-chan?" Finally, the BFF inquisition team is now complete. "Not you Hinata-chan. I didn't do anything!" there's too much tenacity with my voice that it sounded desperate.

"Sak, we all know what horrible things you do when you wear that filthy disgusting jacket. So where's the poop Sak? Where's the poop?" Tenten added.

"Uggh… _He's_ good. Just like us, he'll be graduating too."

"Skip the flowering talks, bitch. How was _Sasuke_?"

What can I say? His also graduating; able to survived Nursing School without my help; he's happy with her; she's making him happy; they travelled abroad; he brought her to the place he promised me that he'll bring me to; he's madly and deeply in love with her. Would that be a good summary? I try desperately to remember something I read from his Facebook status using my dummy account that I can discuss with these idiots without totally hurting myself.

"He still doesn't approve of Mayweather."

"Who does, Sakura? That's old news. Why are you being to coy? Give it up, bitch."

"Oh, Ino, I saw lots of things. You know – how fussy he is about things. Incidentally, he still likes your Corn beef with Pork and beans recipe." The kettle has boiled, so I make myself some tea. "Do you guys want tea?" Tenten and Hinata nodded. "Would you like me to review your closing remarks for today, Ino?"

"Yes, please. I worked on it last night. I'll go get it. And yes, I'd love some tea too." Ino races out of the kitchen.

Phew. Yamanaka Ino distracted. I slice a bread and pop it into the oven. I sore remembering my awful dream. What on earth was that about? Last night I found it hard to sleep. My head was buzzing with various questions that really needs answering.

I am so fucking confused. He cheated on me for fucks sake. How the hell can I ever forget that? The only man I loved; the only man that I ever pictured sharing the rest of my life with fucking cheated on me. He doesn't deserve any of me. He doesn't deserve me. I kept that mantra over my head. But I know deep inside of me wants to ask him why? Why did he do that? Why? My inner me with her cheerleading pompoms shouting at me _"because you will never be good enough for him"_

Ino comes back into the kitchen with her iPad. I concentrate on my bread and listen patiently as she runs through her closing remarks.

I am dressed and ready when Hinata's brother/Tenten's boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji arrives. I open the front door, and there he is; standing on the porch in his finest fitting suit. A warm surge of gratitude and love for this unfussy man flashes through me, and I throw my arms around him in an uncharacteristic display of affection. He's taken-aback, puzzled.

"Hey, Sak, I'm glad to see you too," he mutters as he hugs me. Setting me back, his hands on my shoulders, he looks me up and down, his brow furrowed. "You okay, Sak?"

"Of course, Nej, can't a girl be glad to see her guy best friend?"

He smiles; his slightly tint lavender eyes crinkling at the corners, and follows me into the living area.

"You look good," he says.

"This is Tenten's dress." I glance down at the pink chiffon halter neck dress. He frowns.

"Where's Tenten?"

"I'm here, babe." Tenten called and Neji smiled his most beautiful smile. "God, I love her so much Sak. _She's the one."_ Neji whispered. Tenten throws herself graciously onto Neji. "I love you. Happy Graduation Babe." He kissed Tenten on the cheek and she blushed.

Neji is my guy best friend. We became friends the day he saw me crying myself out at the burial of my parents'. He's my god father's nephew too.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _"Dammit Sak! You scared the shit out of me! " Ino yelped as she saw me by the passenger's window, soaked with the rain, crying heavily. "What happened? God, you're so wet! Get in!" she opened the door and I climbed in._

" _Care to tell me what just happened there?" her voice with enough tenacity that it almost startle me. I don't know what to say. I don't; I can't; I can't say anything. "Sakura! Tell me or else, God I will kill that son of a-" my phone rang. I quickly search for it and when I found it, can this day get any better? Hatake Kakashi, my god father is calling me. Please not now. I denied the call and was about to tell Ino what happened, I was interrupted by another ping from my phone. I glance at it and saw Kakashi's name._

" _Sakura?" Ino is now glaring at me like she's going to bite me any second now. "It's Kakashi. I need to take this."_

 _From: Hatake Kakashi_

 _Subject: Urgent._

 _Date: December 24, 2013 7:28pm_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Sakura, where are you? Call me when you get this._

 _Kakashi_

 _What is it now? Kakashi is so annoying. I dialed his number and he answered immediately._

" _Kash, please if you're just going to share some fucking stupid one night stand story to me, please not n-"_

" _Ms. Haruno?" this is not Kakashi. My voice trembled slightly. "Yes, who is this?"_

" _This is Dr. Sarutobi. I'm calling from the hospital." I paused. "I'm calling about your parents." There was silence. Then a breathless, "Yes?"_

" _Ms. Haruno, I'm the resident on call who examined your parents. They had a car accident earlier. Your father suffered massive internal bleeding. A large part of his heart had stopped working. Well, Ms. Haruno_ _I just don't know how to say this to you but...your father passed away tonight. We tried everything we could to save him but there was just too much damage to his heart. It just couldn't keep pumping blood. I'm...really sorry. I don't know how—I'm just really sorry. I wish I weren't telling you this over the phone..."_

 _A few more minutes of silence passed, and I realized I was crying so hard that my whole body is trembling. First, Sasuke; then Dad; can this day get any better?_

 _"I understand," I said finally with quivering voice. Then I asked, "How about my mom? Is she okay?" there was silence. God Please no. Please. Not my mom too. She's the only one left. Please no._

" _I'm so sorry, Ms. Haruno.."_

" _Thank you." I hung up and found my hands were literally shaking. I stared at Ino, who's face is as confused as mine. "They're all gone, Ino. I'm all alone now." and buried my face in my shaking hands. Ino grabbed me and hugged me._

" _'I can't begin to understand how you feel; there are no words which I can say that will soothe your pain now. But I wanted to let you know that I am here for you. I am here for you Sak."_

 **To be continued**

 **Whew. Chapter II is now on the move. I hope you'll like this one. I will be uploading chapter III later. I was listening to the song "Lay me down" by Sam Smith when I was writing this chapter and it made me feel kinda emotional.**

 **Read and Reviews**

 **Cariñiosa02**


	3. Chapter 3

**LATCH**

 **CHAPTER III**

"Where's Kakashi?"

"Probably, banging some hot chick." Neji half smiled and we all chuckled.

Neji pulls his car into the campus parking lot, and we follow the stream of humanity dotted with ever-present black and red gowns, heading towards the gymnasium.

 _"Goodluck, Sakura. We love you and we are so proud of you."_ I imagined my parents telling me that. It's been three years since they joined Kami-sama and I missed them so much. How I wish they were here sharing this wonderful milestone of my life with me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I blinked and saw Kakashi in front of me handing me a bouquet of white roses. "Happy Graduation, Darling" he said. I smiled. "I'm sorry if I hadn't picked you up myself. Something came up you know, the usual things."

"Please. Spare me the talk. But Kash, thank you. Thank you for being here with me now. I missed mom and dad." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sure if they were here, they'll tell you that they love you and they are so proud of you." I smiled and I force back the tears as I feel my eyes are swimming in red tears right now.

"Shall we go?" Kakashi said and offering his hand which I took and we joined the buzzing crowd.

The gymnasium is crowded. Kakashi gone to sit with the other parents and well-wishers, while I make my way to my seat. I'm wearing my black gown and my cap. I make my way to my seat amongst fellow students whose surnames also begin with H. I am in the second row, I glance behind me and spot Kakashi sat up high in the bleachers. I give him a wave. He smiled back. I sit and wait.

At ten precisely, the school's president, Uchiha Madara appears from behind the stage, followed by the four vice presidents, and then the senior professors, all decked out in their black and red symbols of office. We stand and applaud our teaching staff. Some staffs nod and wave, while others look bored. Tsunade, my personal mentor and my favorite clinical instructor, looks gorgeous as ever.

Last on the stage are Ino and wait what... For real? Is that, _Sasuke_? _Sasuke?_ no this can't be real; he transferred to another school. That's not _Sasuke_. That's not _him_. It can't be _him_. I blinked, trying to shrug what I just saw. I looked up to see if he was really there and to my surprised, he was not there. Ok. My mind is playing with me now and it fucking irritates me.

Suddenly, the room erupts into applause as Yamanaka Ino has taken the stage. The president sits, and Ino tosses her lovely long blonde hair behind her as she places her papers on the lectern. She takes her time. She smiles, looks up at the captivated throng, and launches eloquently into her speech. She's so composed; full of confidence.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president or in my case.. princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows?

This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions; it's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. To live the life you want does not depend on what you have. It's what you do with what you have.

So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask us again, what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Oh, Yamanaka Ino, you can deliver a good line. I feel so proud of her at the moment. Even though I have heard her speech before, I listen carefully. She commands the room and takes her audience with her.

The ceremony takes another hour to conclude. It's endless. Finally, the President leads the faculty members off the stage to yet more rousing applause.

"Hey, Sakura. Congratulations!" Kakashi puts his arm around me.

"Would you like to come and have a drink in the gazebo?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

I put my arm through his, and we stroll out with the throng into the warmth of the early afternoon. We pass the line for the official photographer.

"Oh, that reminds me." Kakashi drags a digital camera out of his pocket. "One for the album, Sakura." I roll my eyes at him as he snaps a picture or me.

The gazebo is enormous, and crowded – students, parents, staffs, and friends, all chattering happily. Kakashi hands me a glass of champagne.

"Sakura!" I turn, and Nara Shikamaru scoops me into his arms. He twirls me around, without spilling my wine.

"Congratulations!" he beams down at me, narrow brown eyes twinkling.

What a surprise. His dirty fairly long jet black hair tied in spiky ponytain. He's beautiful as Tenten. The family resemblance is striking. Shikamaru is Tenten stepbrother.

"Wow. Shika! How lovely to see you. Kash, you remember Shikamaru? He's Tenten stepbrother and Ino's boyfriend. Shika, this is Kakashi." They shake hands, my god father coolly assessing Mr. Nara. Stop it, Kakashi. He is definitely smitten with Ino. There's no way he'll settle with someone like me.

"When did you get back from England?" I ask. "I've been back for a week, but I wanted to surprise my sister and my girl," he says impassively.

"That's cheesy." I grin up at him.

"She is good, couldn't miss that." He looks immensely proud of Ino.

"She gave a great speech."

"That she did," Kakashi agrees.

"Hello, Kakashi." Tenten kisses Kakashi on both cheeks, making him blush. She turned to Shikamaru to kiss him to. "Shika, Mom and Dad wanted a word." Tenten drags Shikamaru away.

Kakashi drops me at the burial at dusk.

"Talk to them," he says.

"I will. Thanks for coming Kash."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Sakura. You make me so proud."

Oh no. I'm not going to get emotional. A huge lump forms in my throat, and I hug him, hard. He puts his arms around me, bemused, and I can't help it – tears pool in my eyes.

"Hey." Kakashi croons. "Big old lay.. want me to accompany you?"

I laugh, in spite of my tears. "No, Kash, I'm good. It's been so great to see you."

"Good luck with the Board Exams. Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure thing, Kash."

"And baby?" he called as I stepped out of the car. I bent down to see him one more time.

"Love you, Sakura."

"Love you too, Kash."

He smiles, his dark-colored eyes warm, glowing, and he starts the engine. I wave him off as he drives into the dusk, and I wander listlessly to the tomb of my parents.

First thing I do is lit two candles, along with the bouquet of white roses Kakashi gave me earlier, I placed them at the tomb. Carefully opening the bottle of wine I carried, I pulled out three champagne glasses and poured wine to it.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I brought as some wine. How are you?" I sat down sipping my wine. "I finally got my Bachelor's Degree today Mom and Dad. I hope I did make you proud. Ino gave a very wonderful speech earlier. God, I'm so proud of her. If it wasn't for that girl, I might be with you by now; stupid pig head.

"Mom, I'm so sad. My heart aches every single day knowing I will never see the both of you again. It crashes every piece of my being that I have to live this life alone. I know, I have Kakashi and my friends but it's different without the both of you. Why so soon, God? Have I done something really bad that I deserved this? Tell me, God. Please tell me."

I sobbed. I don't know for how long I was crying but my eyelids feels heavy and I try to withstand and stay I wake but I fail. I sob harder. Why, why, why have I fallen in love with _him_? Why? Why can't I love anyone else? My subconscious is shaking her head sadly, and my inner goddess is nowhere to be seen. Oh, this is a dark morning of the soul for me. I'm so alone. I want my Mom. I remember her words whenever _we_ fight,

"Suffering is an option, and happiness is a choice. You are so young, you have so much to experience, just let things happen the way they're supposed to. You deserve nothing but the best of everything." I did. I chose happiness and what did it got me? a broken spirit to show for it.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _"NO! No, Sakura! No! NO!" and he's pulling me into his arms, all breathless and compassionate and I want none of him._

 _"Let go… no…" and I find myself struggling out his grip, pushing him away. Fighting him. "Don't touch me!" I hiss. I straighten and stare at him, and he's watching me, crimson eyes wide, puzzled. I dash the tears angrily out of my eyes with the backs of my hands, still glaring at him._

 _"Why? Was this just all about sex? Is sex that really important to you that you cannot wait?" I use the sleeve of my dress to wipe my nose._

 _He gazes at me warily._

 _"Well, you are one son of a bitch."_

 _"Sakura," he pleads._

 _"Don't you dare talk me out of this Uchiha!" do I run? Do I stay? I am so mad, angry scalding tears spills down my cheeks, and I brush them furiously aside. What was I thinking? How can I possibly convince myself that he can wait? He's just a man Sakura, my subconscious blurted out. Give him a break. I turn my back to him.._

 _Oh, that distraught look… I was so cruel… will he forgive me… will I forgive him? My thoughts are all haywire and jumbled, and bouncing off the inside of my skull. Gently, he pulls me into his arms, burying his nose in my hair, kissing my neck._

 _"Don't hate me," he breathes softly against my skin, his voice achingly sad. My heart clenches and releases a fresh new wave of silent sobbing. He continues to kiss me softly, but I remain aloof._

 _He just holds me, and very gradually, I relax and stop crying._

 _"You're right. I should let you go. I am no good for you."_

 _Every single hair follicle on my body stands to attention, and the world falls away from me. Oh no._

 _"I don't want to go," I whisper. Shit. This is it. Tears swim in my eyes once again._

 _"I don't want you to go either," he whispers, his voice raw. He turns me around so we are now face to face._

 _"Then don't. Please. I'm begging you." I beg. The hell I care. I don't want this to end. I don't want "us" to end._

 _"I can forget everything. Let's forget that something like this happened. We'll start fresh; you and me."_

 _"No," he breathes as if I've knocked the wind out of him. Oh no._

 _"You can't just forget things like this, Sakura. That's wrong."_

 _"Wrong? Why's it wrong? I love you Sasuke! And I know you love me too!"_

 _"It's not you Sakura, it's me."_

 _"Oh for fucks sake, Sasuke—"_

 _"I don't know if I love you anymore."_

 _Holy fuck. This is really is it. This is what it boils down to – uncertainties – doubts – regrets._

 _"We'll never get past "that", will we?" I whisper._

 _He shakes his head bleakly. I close my eyes. I cannot bear to look at him._

 _"Well… I'd better go then," I murmur._

 _"No, don't go,"_

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

 _Sam Smith starts to sing a soothing melody and I drift slowly into my sleep. This is grief – the pain is indescribable… physical, mental… it's everywhere, seeping into the marrow of my bones. Grief._

 _'Yes, I do, I believe… that one day I will be… where I was right there… right next to you…'_

 _'And it's hard… the days just seem so dark… the moon, the stars are nothing without_

 _you…'_

 _"Hey! Miss, are you okay?" someone is calling me. I can't open my eyes. My eyelids are too heavy. I tried to open them but I can't. It's too blurry; too foggy._

' _Told me not to cry when you were gone… but the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too_

 _Strong'_

 _"Oh God, Miss please wake up!" Oh. Stop shaking me. I am alive you dumbass._

 _"Hello, 911…" I can see you now; straight jet black hair; over the shoulder length and in a low ponytail; shining onyx eyes._

 _"Sasuke?"_

 **To be continued**

 **Chapter III freshly baked! Will be uploading chapter IV soon; Sam Smith rocks!**

 **Read and Reviews**

 **Cariñiosa02**


End file.
